


Jumalatar

by teapertti



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Miksi te kaikki itkette noita katkeria kyyneleitänne? Eihän hän ollut mikään jumalatar.





	Jumalatar

**Author's Note:**

> Tätä kirjoittaessa inspiroivat Psalttari sekä Evita-musikaalin soundtrack, erityisesti "Oh What A Circus" -kappaleen kohta: "Opportunist, traitor, fool / or just a man who grew and saw / from 17 to 24 / his country bled, crucified/ she's not the only one who's died". 
> 
> Viime aikoina olen kirjoittanut juonellisempaa tekstiä (joita en kyllä ole toistaiseksi saanut julkaistuksi...), mutta välillä pitää kirjoittaa jotain, jossa tyylillinen ilmaisu nousee keskiöön. Yleensä ajattelen että tarinan täytyy päästä pääosaan, mutta FEF Conquest-pelin juoni on jo itsessään niin onnistunut, että kirjoittaja voi hyvin tyytyä kuvailemaan jälkimaininkeja.
> 
> Tähän tuli muuten sattumalta tasamäärä sanoja!

"Muistakaa, te kaikki: me emme sure täällä vain Hänen Korkeuttaan Azuraa. Me suremme kaikkia niitä sieluja, jotka ovat meidät jättäneet tämän sodan myötä." Näin lausuu minun sisareni. Jos katsoisin ympärilleni, näkisin vain kasvoja, jotka kyyneleet ovat raidoittaneet. Ne, jotka eivät sure, ovat jääneet koteihinsa ja sulkeneet ikkunatkin. Mutta minä olen saapunut kuuntelemaan. Tavallaan tunnen, etten kuulu täällä olevien ihmisten joukkoon. Jos voisin korottaa ääneni, kysyisin kaikilta, jotka vain kuulisivat: millainen nainen ansaitsee kaiken tämän surun? Jumalatarko? Jos näin on, niin hän oli totta tosiaan petturien jumalatar.

Älkää itkekö, sillä hän ei palaa enää luoksenne. Kuuletteko? Ei hän palannut minunkaan luokseni, ja silloin kumpikin meistä oli vielä elossa. Kuolemassa me kaikki voimme tietysti olla taas yhdessä, mutta kuka haluaa olla se joka valitaan vasta kun muita vaihtoehtoja ei ole? Ei se ole rakkautta. Siksi minua ei kiinnosta nähdä Azuran kulkevan kuoleman porttien läpi, enkä minä ole häntä siellä vastassa. Sisareni levittää kätensä, ja Nohrin ihmiset huutavat hänen nimeään ja Azuran nimeä. Vain minä olen hiljaa. Lienee sopivaa, että laulajatar lähtee tällaisen esityksen säestämänä.

Jos he kaksi, Corrin ja Azura, olisivat vihamiehiäni, en heidän herjoistaan olisi välittänyt. Olisin kestänyt kaiken nikottelematta. En olisi piitannut siitä kuinka heidän kiiltävät kielensä huutelivat lipeviä sanoja minulle ja perheelleni tarjoten tyhjänpäiväisiä anteeksipyyntöjään. Mutta he olivat perhettäni, melkein samassa kohdussa kasvaneita. Katson sisareeni ja äkkiä sydämeni täyttyy jälleen vihalla, jonka olin jo luvannut hylätä. Hän ei tällä tavoin muistanut kuollutta äitiämme. Minun isoveljeni ruumiin hän jätti häpäistäväksi. Mutta naista, joka on samanlainen petturi kuin hänkin, hän ylistää kuin tämä olisi itse omin käsin muovannut taivaat ja maat.

Aivan kuin hän olisi ainoa joka on kuollut! Sisareni itkee. Hän väittää itkevänsä koko Hoshidolle, koko Nohrille, koko tälle maalle. Hän väittää itkevänsä minulle. Nainen joka käänsi selkänsä omalle äidilleen. Minä olen joutunut katsomaan kun he tallovat tämän maan tomuksi, polttavat kaiken tuhkaksi. Jumalattomat raakalaiset ja huoranpenikat! Siellä he seisovat sisareni rinnalla. Jossain toisessa todellisuudessa voisin ehkä antaa lopullisesti anteeksi. Tiedän että se joka repi tämän maan hajalle - se joka raateli sieluni palasiksi - oli jotain kauheampaa kuin pelkkä kuolevainen. Mutta Azura, hän sentään oli vain ihminen. Hänen uhrauksessaan ei ollut mitään erityistä. Saman uhrauksen tekivät lukemattomat hoshidolaiset. Jopa ne, jotka jäivät eloon, joutuvat kestämään häpeän jota sisareni kaltaiset luopiot eivät voi käsittää.

Itkekää ja laulakaa sitten. Minä katoan niin kuin savu katoaa palaneesta kaupungista. Historiankirjat eivät muista minua, ne muistavat vain voittoisan Corrinin ja tämän nohrilaiset veljet ja sisaret. Ehkä ne eivät tule muistamaan edes Azuraa, ehkä nämä ihmiset eivät sittenkään itke hänen muistoaan. Niin, nyt minä kuulen: he huutavat Corrinia, juhlistavat hänen voittoaan. He itkevät uuden aikakauden alkua. Minä lausun ilmaan rukouksen: saattakaa heidät sekasortoon ja sekoittakaa heidän neuvonpitonsa! Olkoon eräänä päivänä oikeus toteutuva, ja silloin minun rakas kansani tömistelee heidän haudoillaan ja laulaa sankareista joita minä en ole koskaan tunteva. Vaatettakoot siis todelliset sisareni ja poikani ja veljeni poika juhlavaatteisiin,  koristakoon heidän otsiaan kunnia. Häviäjinäkin he ovat suurempia kuin yksikään vihollisistani.

"Minun oli tehtävä se, minkä tein", sisareni lausuu, pitäen tauon jokaisen sanan jälkeen. Ja niin minä katoan.


End file.
